Shadow of Light
by atamagaokashii Ookami
Summary: IYYH Sometimes protecting the ones you love... is more then you can take... HieiKagome pairing Please Review
1. Default Chapter

Shadow of Light

Kagome once again was getting out of the well and into her time.

"Stupid fat back pack," grumbled Kagome.

Little did she know that she had visitor… a male visitor. He was hiding in the shadows, black hair and a headband across his forehead hiding a third eye. He frowned since the door to the well's shrine was closed but his hearing gave him an inside "view". So he listened in on her moans and groan from the pain of her backpack.

Hiei had taken a fascination on the fact that this girl… he couldn't tap into her mind and she also contained EXTREMELY powerful powers.

His newest puzzle had become even more challenging when she just happened to go into that well house and didn't return for a whole two weeks. Interesting a human girl or so it seemed would lug that backpack on her back go into that well house and disappear after a serge of holy powers went through… and now she had sword? Daggers? And throwing stars?

With Kagome 

She finally had gotten out of the well and was resting. She decided to read her journal and reflect on some memories. She flipped through the pages reading the most resent events.

Kagome had changed she was now a full-blooded demoness, dog demoness.

Sango had trained Kagome at first, then Sesshomaru joined and trained her because he said and I'm quoting "You are the weakest of the group, if you don't become stronger then your group will fail." And so he trained her by the end of the training he and Inuyasha had adopted her as a sister. They had put their blood into her turning her into family and a full blooded demoness, her changes from the demon blood were that she now had fangs, a long tail like Sesshomaru's only about a four feet shorter, her speed and senses were EXTREMELY well; her nose worked better then Inuyasha's and her speed was even faster then Sesshomaru to the point that you couldn't even see her! She also had pointed ears like a demon.

She was the extreme demoness, impossible to defeat, even Naraku had to shudder when he saw her for the first time like this. She still had her miko powers to! It was amazing she was _The Demoness_. She was trained in sword, hand-to-hand combat, sensing aura's, and all of her other powers. She was AMASING!

The only thing that came down upon her was her health, her health was just like a human and her looks were still the same but her eyes had a small tint of gold around the pupil. Her blood was still red though.

Hiei hadn't seen this yet because it had happened in those two weeks that she was gone.

Kagome finished reading her diary and got up. She heaved her backpack on and walked out of the well house.

Kagome wore an albino demon fur kimono; with green armor and her sword hung lose by her hip prepared for battle.

Hiei almost fell out of the tree he was in when he saw how much Kagome had changed. The whole tail thing was too much!

Kagome stopped walking and unsheathed her sword then disappeared.

Hiei was trying to sense her aura but it was impossible, she had masked her scent and aura.

"What are you planning demon?" asked Kagome right behind Hiei with her sword -custom made by her blood and wisdom teeth from Tostosei- on Hiei's neck.

"Hn," was all Hiei said before moving at lightning speed and coming behind Kagome to do the same.

"You're fast… but not fast enough," said Kagome before disappearing and reappearing at the bottom of the tree. "Tell me your name demon."

"Hiei," was all Hiei said. "Yours."

"Kagome," said Kagome. "Name your business with me and this shrine."

"No," was all he said.

Kagome sighed then looked up at Hiei.

"At least tell me if you are interested in the Shikon no Tama," asked Kagome.

"I have to intention to steal that filthy jewel," said Hiei.

"Then come down here! I want to know if you are one of my enemies spies!" called Kagome in more of a friendly voice. "I know that you have been spying on me for the past couple of weeks anyways."

'How did she..? How can she? What IS she?' thought Hiei.

But Hiei did as she requested and popped right in front of her.

"I need you to kneel down and lift up your shirt, my enemy has a mark on his back," said Kagome.

Hiei was shocked at her words but didn't show any emotion on his face, (as usual) he just did as she said. Hiei removed his shirt to expose his well-defined muscles.

Kagome couldn't help but stare and found no mark of Naraku's. But those muscles just made her look on until she felt a strange aura coming from Hiei's forehead. Kagome's looked confused trying to search for a sign if it was evil or good. What she found was amazing… it was looking for her trying to come into her mind.

"What's on your forehead?" asked Kagome. "You can take down your shirt. You don't have the mark."

"You do not need to know," said Hiei before disappearing.

Kagome held her forehead in pain, from searching it so thoroughly.

"Stupid evil aura… grrr that was painful," said Kagome as she went into her house.

When Kagome got inside she was alone. On the table Kagome spotted a note it read;

_Dear Kagome,_

_Souta, grandpa and I have left to your aunt's while you were at the feudal era. Please help yourself to the fridge since I have gone grocery shopping for this occasion just for you. _

_Have fun,_

_Mom._

"Figures," said Kagome as she checked the overly packed fridge.

Kagome stretched then she heard the phone ring. She ran and picked it up but nothing answered…. It was blank no one was there.

"Stupid prank callers," said Kagome before going up stairs to change. "Well better get ready for school tomorrow."

When Kagome reached the top of the stairs and ran into her room she shut the door then walked to the centre of her room. She put her hands in a prayer formation the started mumbling a prayer, a pink glow starting from her hands engulfed her body then in a flash she was back to looking well like the regular Kagome.

Hiei had been watching this whole show and was astonished that she was able to do that. Most couldn't even be in a human like form demon but she had mastered changing back? Wow, she was a puzzle.

Hiei then disappeared he wanted to find Kagome's file at Koenma's, something was out of place with her.

As Hiei ran at top speed so no one could see him he kept on thinking about Kagome and her scent…

Kagome just sat there waiting for something to happen. It was blanc very blanc, nothing was on it. She had to finish it, the tension was rising slowly making its way. A sweat drop slipped from Kagome's forehead as she concentrated on it almost as if she would burn holes out of it. Kagome sat back in frustration.

"AHHHH! Stupid homework!" bellowed Kagome.

Kagome just stood up and walked through the house.

In all her haze she never noticed Buyo on the stairs until… **BAM!**

"AH!" screamed Kagome before colliding with the floor. "Ow."

Kagome got up painfully and brushed herself off.

"Today is not going to be a good day," said Kagome as she rubbed her head.

Kagome went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She then had a bowl of "Raisin Bran" cereal. When she started chomping down she heard something… not human… not an animal. But she heard something outside.

Kagome jolted up and transformed into her now true form.

Her tail was twitching with annoyance and her eyes were blood red.

She sniffed the air again then the feeling that she gets when there are jewel shards came in. She growled low in her throat and she shot outside.

When she got outside she saw a demon that seemed to be toying with the shard and smirking evilly.

"Give me the jewel shard and you won't get destroyed," warned Kagome as her claws grew.

"Give me your jewel shards and I shall leave, but if you want to we can fight," smirked the demon.

"I have no intention of killing you but I must have that jewel shard," said Kagome. "But if you are looking for a fight then I think I could have some practice."

Mean while 

"Hiei, Kurama, Yusuuke, Kwabara get in here!" screamed the toddler Koenma.

The spirit detectives came in and just looked at the toddler.

"Go to the Higurashi's shrine some demon activity is going on there," said Koenma.

Botan opened up a portal for them and they all stepped through.

When they arrived they saw a pile of dismembered body parts and a blood covered dog demoness.

She looked up at them with the blood red eyes and then they opened wide.

Kagome has just realised that a she had been watched. But she didn't care… she had a jewel shard to find in that heap of dismembered body pieces.

When she felt their stares she looked up with the jewel shard in her hand.

"What do you want you are not regular humans," said Kagome still in her demoness form. "Please leave you have seen to much already."

Kagome then started to dig a grave for the demon.

But the Spirit Detectives just stood there starring at her.

Kagome just did nothing except put the demon in the grave then buried it again.

When Kagome stood up she looked at the spirit detectives.

"Sorry you had to see such a mess," apologized Kagome.

Kurama was the first to speak up.

"Who are you?" asked Kurama politely.

"I am Kagome," replied Kagome before walking away then stopping. "Who are you and your friends?"

"Please turn around so we can see your face," said Kurama trying to be polite.

"Jeese Kurama stop being so polite let's just snag her and take her to Koenma's!" complained Yusuuke before running towards Kagome.

Kagome just went off like fireworks first with a blink of an eye had hit Yusuuke in the head then brought her elbow down on the top of his head. She then made her move kicking him in one single strike to the ground and unsheathing her sword and placing it at his throat with spiritual energy surrounding it and crackling like fire.

Her eyes were deadly then she looked up to the others then back down to Yusuuke and she sheathed her sword and lended him a hand.

"Sorry! I'm just used to battles that's all!" Kagome then patted him off. "Why don't you all come in and have some tea."

Kagome was now as sweet as candy and so the group just came in on her behalf. Hiei of course stayed in the shadows of the room.

When everyone was seated and had here tea Kagome spoke up.

"Who are you?" questioned Kagome.

"We are the Spirit Detectives," said Kwabara.

"That's stating the obvious, I meant to ask what you are here for," replied Kagome.

"We are here for…" Kurama cut off Kwabara.

"How are you in this world?" asked Kurama.

"What? What do you mean "this world"… last time I checked there was only one world right?" asked Kagome.

Everyone looked at her in awe that's when Yusuuke spoke up.

"You are a demoness you had to have switched worlds," stated Yusuuke.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," said Kagome.

"KAGOME!" called a familiar voice.

Suddenly a steaming hanyou barged though the door.

"Inuyasha what's up?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha hadn't noticed that there were other people in this room until he felt their stares.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha looking at the spirit detectives.

"Inuyasha just tell me what's going on," said Kagome acting a little annoyed.

"You had better not be making any trouble with my sister Kagome," snapped Inuyasha.

"Sister… but you're a half breed," said Yusuuke.

"Please leave spirit detectives you are uninvited guests in my home," said Kagome.

Hiei finally walked out of the shadows.

"You aren't telling us much," said Hiei.

"What does she have to tell you short fry?" snapped Inuyasha.

Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously and he ran at full speed in a blink of and eye towards Inuyasha.

Kagome matched his speed and just before Hiei was about to touch Inuyasha with his sword Kagome's hit his.

"Not so fast Hiei," said Kagome before sheathing her swords and pushing of Hiei's off of direction. "I said leave, you may visit again but for now you must go."

The spirit detectives weren't through with her yet.

"Where are you going?" asked Kwabara.

Kagome's tail twitched with annoyance.

"I do not wish to repeat myself but please leave my home… NOW," growled Kagome.

The spirit detectives left and Kagome finally sat down with Inuyasha.

"So what's the matter?" asked Kagome.

**I'm ending it there! This took me a while to type but I finally got it done! (Does little dance) Anyways I'm asking for 2 reviews before another chapter comes up. Only I know what's going to happen –giggles- Perfect. I know just how to make Hiei and Kagome become paired up! Hai this is a Kagome and Hiei pairing. Kagome's a little o.c in this chapter but she had to get the jewel shard. She will return back to her regular self in the next chapter. I love romance and so in about chapter six or five I think I'll make Hiei and Kagome finally realise what happens… AHHHHHHHHH! JESIE MECARTNEY… evil, evil singer –shudders- I HATE him. **

**You know what there's this game that I was playing on a website called I kind of hert this guys feelings by saying he was weak. See I'm a teenage girl still single –smiles- but anyways I was looking for an escort to a bank in this game… Yah well anyways, got to go.**

**Ja ne**


	2. The Battle

The Battle 

"So what's the matter?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku's back," informed Inuyasha.

Kagome emiadiatly shot up and started walking towards the door then paused.

"Let's go… I think this is "it"," said Kagome before turning back around and walking back out the door.

Inuyasha followed knowing his sister was probably going to go to the feudal era and find him, Naraku.

Everyone hated Naraku for everything he had done to the world. The legendary group consisting of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara was the worst to be touched by Naraku's evil. Sango and her family… brother and village, Miroku and his wind tunnel, and Inuyasha with Kikyo's slaughter was ALL Naraku's doing.

Kagome had been touched by his evil with her mistake… he had used her mistake to his own advantage.

Shippo's parents were murdered but not by him but he was hurt by Naraku.

It all pieced together… their tragedies in Kagome's opinion were her fault.

'It's my fault… everything has died because of me. I have no purpose other then to kill him… Naraku,' thought Kagome while a tear slipped from her eyes and fell onto the ground.

When Inuyasha and Kagome reached the well house they stopped, Kagome looked up at the forming dark clouds.

"This might be it and if it isn't I'll stay in the feudal era until it is "it"," vowed Kagome. "After this I think I will come back for visits…. But Inuyasha promise me, promise me you won't go to hell with Kikyo. I want you to live a happy life as one of the living."

Inuyasha just nodded then they walked into the well house.

'This is my mistake and if I have to die because of it then so be it,' thought Kagome.

They jumped into the well and the familiar blue light engulfed them.

Mean while 

Hiei watched from the shadows fairly amused and a bit angry… how could she just dis him like that? And how could he let her dis him like that?

What was wrong with him around her?

Why was he feeling so pure maybe even happy around Kagome?

Hiei just shrugged it off as one of those things.

That's when it started to rain.

To a normal person if you looked up into a tree over reaching the Higurashi's shrine you would see a dark figure with a headband on his forehead dressed in pure black.

'Kagome…' thought Hiei before Botan appeared from one of her portals.

"Hiei! There you are! Koenma wants the entire group to get together to solve the Kagome thing… You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" asked Botan in a puzzled manner.

"No, just open up the portal," ordered Hiei in his cold voice.

"Ok," was all Botan said before the portal opened up and Hiei stepped through.

On the other side 

Hiei appeared through the portal to already see the rest of the gang there.

"Ah, Hiei nice of you to join us.

Now would anyone like to explain to me why YOU DIDN'T BRING BACK KAGOME HIGURASHI?" asked Koenma.

"Hn," was all Hiei said refusing to answer.

Kwabara and Yusuuke were about to blurt something out but shut up as soon as they saw Kurama's glares.

"I would like to take this mission on by myself," said Kurama.

Koenma starred and starred at Kurama.

"Is that ok with you Koenma?" asked Kurama.

"NO! I want absolutely everybody on this case! Yes you will be separated from each other across Tokyo, now leave my office!" ordered Koenma.

Hiei just disappeared and the rest just left. It was already nightfall.

**Mean while**

Kagome was sitting in the circle around the fire.

Everyone was tired from a day of just searching for Naraku.

Sesshomaru was with them, same with Kouga and his tribe of men.

" Kagome you're looking very fine tonight," said Kouga.

"Thanks Kouga but I've got work to do tomorrow so night," said Kagome in her tired but sweet voice.

"Of course but let me comfort you through the night," said Kouga.

Inuyasha was just getting pissed.

"Stupid wolf just shut up and leave my sister alone," ordered Inuyasha.

"Hn, she's your and my fiancé," reminded Kouga.

"KOUGA? How many times do I have to remind you? I'm not your fiancé!" for real reminded Kagome.

Kagome shot Kouga rolling eyes look and then cuddled up into her sleeping bag. She soon fell asleep with most of the group looking at her.

Kouga and his way of just watching her with those innocent eyes and Sesshomaru just watching over his sister, same with Inuyasha.

"Stop watching me," said Kagome in her sleepy annoyed tone.

Everyone stopped and just went to sleep.

Mean while 

Hiei had tried EVERYTHING to get his mind off of Kagome but it just didn't work.

'What the hell!' thought Hiei when he had a mental picture of Kagome wearing a bikini.

Hiei had returned to the tree over reaching the Higurashi's shrine and had been there for about five hours just thinking.

For some reason he wanted to warn Kagome of the Spirit detective orders… but it wasn't like him to be so kind!

Kagome was VERY different then any other demoness… something about her scent and once he smelt blood on her. The blood smelt like a humans but had her demoness scent mixed into it… something wasn't coming together with her.

And so Hiei had been spending that time thinking about what it could be.

Hiei hated puzzles but this one was the worst!

Hiei just couldn't figure out what she was… was she a half demon? Was she a full-blooded demoness that had killed a human? Or was she something else?

Hiei wasn't going to leave that spot until she came back so he could question her on this stumper.

Back with Kagome 

The sun was beginning to come up and so Kagome was up already, and so she was cooking for the group.

Kagome had made raw meat from her time, ramen, and some vegetables like seasoned broccoli.

When everyone was up and saw her delicious meal they gave their thanks then started to pick out what they wanted.

Only Kouga and his men, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo ate.

When Kagome offered some raw meat to Sesshomaru he politely rejected it and said, "No, I do not need food."

"Suit yourself," said Kagome, she walked away with a swish from her tail.

Everyone ate and packed up.

Kagome was talking to Sango.

"Sango," started Kagome.

"Yeah," replied Sango.

"These "people" in my time came to my house yesterday. They called themselves "Spirit Detectives". So their names are Kurama, Kwabara, Hiei, and Yusuuke. Kurama has a separate soul in him from what I can tell, Hiei a different kind of demon like he has two sides, Yusuuke isn't an ordinary human, and Kwabara can't really tell what he's like.

But they came to my house and saw me as I am now; the thing is Yusuuke said something like "let's just take her away!" Do have any clue what that could mean?" asked Kagome while she and Sango were on Kirara above in the sky for some privacy.

"Maybe they're hunting you down?" said Sango.

"Why would they be doing that?" asked Kagome. "What have I done that would be so far to have people sent after me?"

It was a bright day with no clouds in the sky; the sky was as blue as a felt light blue marker streak. The forest was luscious and green with birds flying gracefully across the treetops. It was a perfect summer day.

Sesshomaru was on AhnUn, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and the rest of the army were on the ground running.

"Kagome," asked the Kitsune Shippo.

"Yes Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"Are we going to find a jewel shard today?" asked Shippo.

"I can't feel anything right now and I don't know," Kagome just answered and shrugged. "Let's try and enjoy today, ok?

Shippo nodded then went back to sleeping in between Kagome and Sango.

Little did they know what was going to happen later…

Kagome was now running on the ground guiding everyone to where she felt the jewel shards.

When Kagome stopped she was in a clearing with the army behind her, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kirara on each of her sides.

There in front of everyone stood Naraku with thousands of demons behind him and in front of him.

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously when she saw Naraku with all those demons.

Naraku walked forward through the demons that made a pathway towards Kagome and the army.

"Ah, the legendary miko Kagome. I see you have collected all your friends with you just for me. Come miko and let us shake hands before the battle," smirked Naraku.

"I am not stupid Naraku, I shall not fall into your traps," said Kagome as she took her battle stance.

"Hm," said Naraku as he turned to his army. "Get everyone except the girl and kill them. I shall save the pleasure of killing her for myself."

That just triggered something and the battle started.

The meadow in which they were in had been peaceful but was now a gory scene to stumble upon.

Blood was being shed from each side.

The sound of blades clashing together deafened the ears of those outside the battle but to those inside it was the sweet sound of death.

Inuyasha was killing hundreds of demons with the wind scar, Sesshomaru just kept killing all that came after him, Kouga was doing great, Sango was defending Kagome's back and Kagome was defending her best friends to. Miroku was sucking demons up into his wind tunnel; Shippo and Kirara were working together to take on some demons that were trying to get to their friends.

Naraku then came after Kagome, Kagome jumped over the demons that were after her and then went towards Naraku at a neck bracing speed.

Kagome ripped part of Naraku's body apart off but it just reformed.

"Wench your attempts are invade to stop me!" snarled Naraku as he lunged forward and cut Kagome's arm.

Kagome wavered as she felt the pain from the wound but then her eyes turned red.

Kagome's eyes were now pure red, her fangs had grown about two inches, and her nails were massive.

The wind blew her bangs just enough to see the family trademark from he blood she shared with inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Her crescent moon was red instead of blue like Sesshomaru's.

Kagome's head snapped to the side to face Naraku.

Kagome had her bow and arrows on her back.

Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow.

She aimed it at Naraku then in serge of light the arrow smashed into nothing and was replaced with a spiritual energy arrow.

Kagome released the arrow and it ran right through Naraku's stomach.

Naraku's demons then formed a barrier around Naraku and he sucked in a few of them and was replenished.

Kagome growled low in her throat.

"Kagome!" called out a voice.

But before Kagome could move she felt a blade slice its way right through her arm.

It made a sickening oozing sound and Kagome spat out a mouthful of blood.

Kagome then grabbed the sword and chucked it out of herself.

There was suction when she pulled it out and she whimpered in pain but still managed to get it out.

When Kagome's searched the wound she found that it had pierced all the way through her arm until it had hit the bone.

Mean while 

Hiei had a sudden nagging feeling in his heart… like something was wrong, very wrong.

That's when he had a mental picture of blood on a rock.

He just shrugged it off until he saw the next mental picture.

I know crappy cliffer, but just remember the romance doesn't start until the fifth chapter and the becoming friends will start next chapter. Yep it all works out. 

**This story is my best story ever in my opinion… except for Bloody emotion from a clean human. Oh well it all works out. Let's just say Hiei will get very jealous… VERY jealous! ) But poor Kagome got hurt! I know it's sad but after the battle she goes home and discovers something very tragic. So sad next chap! **

**Ladder 49 is such a sad movie! The main character dies! That's not supposed to happen! NO WAY! ( And his best friend dies to in a small fire. It was so sad this chick almost cried! I'm just going to warn you this one time TAKE TISSUES YOU MIGHT NEED THEM!**

**Ja ne **


	3. The Battle finally ends, and Kagome been...

The Battle finally ends, and Kagome been tricked 

Kagome was in pain from the stab she had been not so fortunate to receive on her arm.

She was still fighting but in extreme pain when she moved her injured arm but Sesshomaru had taught her to fight on no matter how much pain she was in. It was basically the family tradition to never give up on a battle even if it cost you your life.

'If I'm going down, I am going down with honour!' thought Kagome as she stabbed another demon and dodging one of Naraku's tentacles.

Kagome spun around and slit the tentacle off in one swift movement of her wrist.

Inuyasha was killing demon, after demon, after demon without much effort. All it took was a swing of his sword and about five demons would be dead.

Kagome then felt her arm to feel the amount of blood pouring out of her…. It was too much for safety.

She whipped off some blood onto her hand the flicked it.

'I won't last much longer with this wound,' thought Kagome as she ran forward cutting off another annoying tentacle. 'Time to fix it.'

There was a sudden glow from Kagome's hand and her wound was healed.

"Ah so you have finally learned how to heal yourself have you my little miko?" said Naraku.

Kagome just smirked.

"Who said I could only heal myself?" asked Kagome. "You're pure evil, I'm a miko. If I touch you with my purifying powers you will die."

And so the battle went on for days and days. Never seeming to end until finally Kagome destroyed Naraku with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo's help.

Kagome was just sleeping out of exhaustion from the never-ending battle.

There she laid a glowing figure on the cold hard ground. The sun remaining unseen behind the cloudy skies.

All seemed peaceful all seemed right just for that one moment.

Inuyasha lay not to far from Kagome. Same with the rest of the legendary group.

Kouga was up but dizzy and in pain.

Mean while 

Hiei was jumping from tree to tree trying to avoid the purifying of the shine grounds.

This spiritual energy was radiating off of the well house and Hiei didn't dare touch it.

Hiei nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand touch him.

"Hiei Koenma wants the report on your progress!" said Botan.

"He can wait," came Hiei's reply.

"But he wants it now!" complained Botan.

"He can wait," Hiei's voice was stern and ordering.

"Fine," grumbled Botan as she disappeared through the portal.

'I must see what's going on but how?' thought Hiei then an idea hit him.

**5 days later**

Kagome finally came out of the well lugging her backpack.

She had bandages covering one of her legs, and a new kimono that she had received from Sango for a gift since they had defeated Naraku.

Kagome of course would be going back again and again, since they had discovered she was the reincarnation of Midoriko and since she was meant for the past.

**Kagome's POV**

I got out of the well to see a dark shadow in the corner emiadiatly I knew who it was and put a smile on my face to hide the few marks on me from the battle.

Hiei's POV 

She was smiling at me and I didn't know why but I had a sudden urge to make it stop.

Regular POV 

So there they were starring at each other.

"Come," said Hiei.

Hiei wanted to take Kagome to Koenma since her presence seemed to have this soothing effect on him.

Kagome's swished her tail in annoyance and let it drop.

"Why? Are you just going to take me to Koenma? I am not leaving here," protested Kagome.

"Just come," ordered Hiei before speeding forward and picking up Kagome.

"Let me go!" protested Kagome.

Kagome was struggling but she didn't release her purifying powers why?

Hiei was having enough so he just conked her on the head and knocked her unconscious.

Later 

"Mmmmm… my head," moaned Kagome as she sat up to find herself in a steel room.

Kagome looked around then she started feeling angry… she was tricked!

"Hiei you're going to pay!" growled Kagome.

She had to try everything to get out of this… everything and anything.

She still had the Shikon no Tama around her neck. She knew it would form fit to her if she decided to transform.

Kagome's eyes turned pure red then a smile graced her face.

"You thought you could trap me? Think again," smirked Kagome before in a burst of light she transformed into her dog form.

Kagome in her dog form was pure black except the tips of her ears and tail. She had the family crest on her forehead; she was about three quarters of the size of Sesshomaru's transformed state. She also had rings of red around each paw and she was fluffy!

'Now to get out of this Hell hole,' thought Kagome.

That's when beams of electricity started appearing slowly burning there way towards Kagome.

'Oh shit!' thought Kagome before having to dodge many different beams of electricity.

Kagome then decided to transform back to her demoness form.

When she did so the beams didn't sop.

"Hiei you tricked me!" said Kagome.

'Traitor,' thought Kagome while dodging five more beams.

She wasn't tired but gas started filling the chamber to knock her out.

"Traitors…" said Kagome before passing out by the door.

Hiei hated what he had done… the fireside was burning extra hard and the ice was chilling his every bone.

To Hiei… he was what Kagome had called him… a traitor.

"Koenma," said Hiei.

"Yes," answered Koenma.

"You have to stop… she's done nothing wrong just let her go," ordered Hiei.

"Sorry Hiei, but there's no way I can let her go. She has the Shikon no Tama and I don't want to be spanked!" bellowed Koenma.

Hiei was now getting pissed, Kagome was so pure and gave him a soothing feeling through out his body… and now he had just became a traitor to her.

Hiei then made up his mind and disappeared into thin air.

Kagome awoke in the chamber from her purifying powers healing her and making it possible to breath.

"Huh?" said Kagome as she saw a figure appeared.

When her vision became clearer she snarled and turned her head in disgust.

"Traitor," whispered Kagome over and over as if she was haunting Hiei's very soul.

Hiei got chills down his spine whenever he heard her call him a traitor.

"What do you want?" snapped Kagome; she wasn't exactly feeling that upbeat and ready after being gassed.

"I came to free you," said Hiei.

Kagome stood up and walked out the door as if Hiei wasn't even there then stopped.

"Thank you," Kagome said before disappearing with a single tear falling down her cheek.

She had been through so much… just seen many die before her and now this? No, not even Hiei could comprehend what it was like to feel that much hate, distrust, and death in one being.

That's why he freed her.

"A soul such as herself should never be confined," whispered Kurama.

Hiei turned around to see Kurama standing there amused.

"I'm just saying, that even I have found myself falling for Kagome," said Kurama just to tease Hiei.

"**Leave me alone fox," **said Hiei in his mental voice.

With that Hiei disappeared to go see Kagome.

"Jeese I come home after battling Naraku and I have to put up with this?" mumbled Kagome, as she got dressed into her favorite kimono that Sesshomaru had given her.

It was a rich violet colour with a gold obi with flowers on it.

Sesshomaru had said, "If you are in this royal family you will dress as your standing."

So he made her throw out all her uniforms except for one that she was wearing then gave her a whole new royal wardrobe.

Kagome stretched then decided it was time to do her chores around the house.

**1 hour later**

"Finally," moaned Kagome as she went outside with some lemonade for a "break" time.

Kagome stretched then hoped into the God tree with her tail dangling down.

Kagome finished her glass of lemonade then placed it on the ground soon her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep… or so it seemed.

Hiei stepped out of the shadows and Kagome's pointy ears perked then relaxed.

"What do you want?" asked Kagome. "A traitor such as yourself has guts to even try and come near me after what you did."

Her words were like knifes to Hiei, stabbing in and out of him… letting him bleed slowly to death.

'**I came to talk,**' said Hiei's mental voice.

"Talk that's a laugh… but I am listening," replied Kagome as she handed Hiei and extra glass of sweet lemonade.

Hiei took it and examined it.

"Just thought you might want something to drink before you start talking, don't worry if I wanted to kill you I would do it myself," said Kagome in a "manner of fact" tone.

"Hn, most unlikely," corrected Hiei.

"Well… what do you want to talk about?" asked Kagome.

'**I came to warn you about Koenma's plans,**' said Hiei in his mental voice.

"Let me guess he's got all you spirit detectives all over Tokyo planning on capturing me and possibly hurt me?" asked Kagome.

"How did you?" asked Hiei.

"Simple, I ain't just an ordinary dog demoness," said Kagome as she then picked up her long tail and started to comb it. "I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama as you must know, it was forged out of my body when I was 15. Then I fell down the well on the same day. And so I met my friends then we defeated the evil Naraku just a week ago, as you have spied on me you must have notice my change."

"Hn," Hiei didn't want her to have the satisfactory of him admitting anything.

"But since you're here want to fight?" asked Kagome.

"Hn," with that Hiei unsheathed his sword and the fight began.

"You're going to slow," said Kagome. "Your true potential, that's what I want to see."

Kagome's sword and Hiei's collided again.

To the average viewer there was nothing in the Higurashi's shrine grounds just the sound of metal colliding.

When they finally stopped it was night and the shadows of those were long gone.

Kagome sat down and looked at Hiei expectant for him to join her.

"You are a good fighter," complimented Kagome.

"You are to," replied Hiei.

Hiei sat down next to her then he wasn't ready for her question next….

"Hiei tell me about your past… you seem to have the eyes of a killer, please?" asked Kagome.

"I will tell you but not like this," said Hiei then prepared himself to send her the mental pictures. "It's to hard to explain."

And so Hiei sent her everything that would answer her question.

Kagome saw everything the betrayal, the killing, everything about his past.

Hiei was expecting rejection from her but what he got instead was nothing of the sort…

Kagome broke down in tears from all this new information of her new friend.

"Why are you crying?" asked Hiei wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I cry because you can't," replied Kagome whipping away a few tears. "You and I are not that different you know… seeing death, betray and pain plenty of pain. My past is not that different from yours. It started out a lot better but got worse, and worse as it went on."

Kagome's eyes now seemed glassed with unshed tears and she shone from her aura and the light.

'**Kagome?' **asked Hiei trying to make her regain consciousness.

Kagome glared at Hiei and gave him a shy smile then she sat back down onto the ground.

Kagome sighed then if you looked hard enough she was fighting back tears.

"It's just my life was so horrible and now everything's over…. when I look back at what I went through it just seems like a nightmare that you can't wake up from," said Kagome. "I was born with the burden of the Shikon no Tama…. It turns out that I am the reincarnation of Midoriko instead of Kikyo."

Kagome "disliked" Kikyo so much that when she said Kikyo's name her scent suddenly became sad and full of hatred, distrust everything that could indicate her hatred for Kikyo.

'**You seem to dislike this Kikyo character… who is she?' **asked Hiei, Hiei was still in shock that Kagome hadn't rejected him like most… for some reason he felt –if this was on the emotion list of Hiei- pure.

"Kikyo was the miko who took care of the Shikon no Tama before me, she slayed demons who were after the Shikon no Tama. But fate played a strange twist and had her killed as fate would have it she believed it was Inuyasha my brother but not at the time and so pinned him to that tree," explained Kagome as she pointed to the Kami tree. "Then when I freed Inuyasha shortly after she was brought back to life, then she attacked me and almost killed me."

Kagome stopped there it would take to long to explain everything.

'**Hn,' **was all Hiei could say, it was not like him to be so comforting.

"I've got to go, I need some time to think," said Kagome as she sped off then stopped turned and waved. "Thanks for listening to me. I hope we can fight again."

Kagome then disappeared.

Hiei nodded, why did Kagome make him feel so pure?

Hiei then disappeared; he to wanted to do some sparring with her for it was fun.

Hiei was playing with a bomb labelled "Kagome" and it was thrilling his very soul.

Kagome was sitting atop a sky scrapper and just thinking about her friends and the hardships that came from her stupid mistake.

She thought about the death and the pain that was created from Naraku.

To the average viewer you would see a figure that shone like an angel that had a long tail drifting in the unseen wind.

And so there she sat thinking then a small bird fluttered by causing Kagome to look at its life and admire the freeness that it contained. If only she could just fly away from all her problems…

The end of that chapter! It's not rushing its just turning Hiei and Kagome into friends! Yep I won't continue until I get 3 reviews! Yep 3 and you'd better review or else. But this is going to be fun very fun. Poor, poor Hiei… I'm going to make him feel so angry! Hee, hee, now be a good reader and review give me some of your predictions, questions, or anything else you'd like me to answer for you! If you have a good IYYYH for me to read then please tell me.

I'm taking bronze star, and judo now so it may take me a while to get the next chapter up got it?

Well, ja ne!

2 am and I'm still writing a song…. –Singing-

Bye, bye!


	4. Detachment

Detachment

Kagome sighed as she decided it was tome to sleep since she'd been up until 2 o'clock am.

Kagome layed down on her bed then soon fell asleep but awoke when she heard something by the window…

Kagome looked outside to see a pair of blood red eyes looking straight at her!

Kagome sprung into action with fear slowly choking her.

When Kagome was outside she saw a demon that stunk like Naraku…

"No, it can't there's any way!" thought Kagome out loud.

There in front of her was a tall demon that resembled Naraku very much so… only its hair was violet and its eyes were thin and narrow. It stood like a man but it was dressed in a dark cape and its claws were so long that even the robe couldn't completely cover them.  
"I am the detachment Gorin, master Naraku was killed by you I believe and so left me in his place to take care of you," said Gorin as he bowed in front of Kagome apologetically. "I have grown quiet fond of you Kagome-sama."

"So your names Gorin… hm, you resemble Naraku quiet a bit if I say so myself. But are you fast enough?" asked Kagome before rushing forward at almost top speed but was stopped when tentacles shot out of Gorin that protected him from her blow.

"Not so rash Kagome-sama! Master Naraku wished for me to toy with you and I can't have you dying so soon! Where's the fun in that hm?" teased Gorin. "Yes I have all of Naraku-sama abilities."

Without warning the detachment shot out his tentacles and Kagome dodged then just in time to see Hiei rush forward to defend her. Then five more tentacles came straight for Kagome and she chopped them off.

Hiei and Kagome then ran forward and almost hit Gorin but he disappeared into a cloud of miasma.

"Hiei! Get out of the miasma!" warned Kagome as she ran out of the miasma coughing.

Hiei disappeared then reappeared out of the cloud of miasma next to Kagome.

"Arigoto," thanked Kagome.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"If you weren't here to help Gorin would have token me and probably killed me," Kagome then looked scared very scared. "If he escaped then what else could have?"

Kagome shivered then looked at Hiei with a weak smile.

"I guess I'll just have to hunt him down like we did before," said Kagome.

"What do you mean we? Did you not hunt on your own?" asked Hiei.

Kagome laughed then looked at Hiei.

"I was just a ningen before, human but a powerful one. I still have the power to purify to my will; you see I picked up my friends along the way with Inuyasha. First came Shippo a kitsune cub that I adopted as my son, second was Miroku a HENTAI houshi, and then came Sango and Kirara. Sango's a taijiya and Kirara is a fire cat demon, then came Kouga he promised to marry me and called me "his woman", I don't love him that way though I just love him as a friend. –Sighs- then came Sesshomaru he tried to kill me but eventually we became friends then he made me family along with Rin his apprentice, she's really cute," explained Kagome. "Well I better go inside."

Kagome went inside to her bed and soon fell asleep with five tears gently rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Two week had past and Kagome had been sparring with Hiei everyday and now her skills were improving, she always brought a sweet treat such as ice cream for Hiei.

Now it was night and she was pretty beat up from the day, Kagome sighed then sat up.

Kagome had changed into a human and it was getting on her nerves and so she changed back in a serge of blue light.

"Ah that feels better," said Kagome with a swish of her tail.

Kagome got out a brush and started brushing her tail.

When Kagome was done her tail was swaying with pleasure and was fluffy like a cloud.

"Hi Hiei," greeted Kagome when she felt an aura near hers just outside the window.

Kagome had some ice cream for him in the fridge and so she opened the window for him to come in.

'Kagome's my friend she wouldn't try anything sneaky would she?' thought Hiei as he went inside Kagome's home.

"Here," said Kagome as she handed Hiei with an ice cream cone and shot him a sweet smile that was even sweeter then candy.

'**Thanks,' **said Hiei's mental voice in Kagome's head.

"No problem!" said Kagome before she heard something outside. "Oh, no."  
Kagome then menuvered around Hiei and opened the window some more then jumped out with her demoness claws extended.

Kagome ran to the front of the house and emiadiatly relaxed to see Inuyasha there but when she looked closer she saw a ball of red snuggled close to him. The ball turned to reveal an EXTREMELY happy….

"SHIPPO!" squealed Kagome with joy to see her adopted son.

"Kagome!" squealed Shippo as he bounded into his mothers arms. "I missed you so much and I kept bothering Inuyasha until he finally brought me back and, and…"

"Kagome, who's that? Isn't that the shorty who stood up to me?" asked Inuyasha pointing at Hiei behind her.

Hiei wasn't the type to lose total control but this was too much, a hanyou insulting him? Nope not something to ignore in Hiei's opinion.

"Inuyasha! That's not very nice to say about my friend!" said Kagome as she walked in between Hiei and Inuyasha for the best. "Say you're sorry."

'**So more then one person can travel through the well? You've kept this a secret,' **complained Hiei in an amused tone.

'Whoops,' said Kagome's mental voice as she let down her mind barriers.

Kagome sighed then looked at inuyasha, Shippo then Hiei again.

"Why don't we all go inside?" advised Kagome.

Everyone agreed and went inside for some chatting… more like war between the pompous hanyou and the fire apparition….

Kagome knew a lot about Hiei but not enough in her opinion to get a good grip of what it was like to be Hiei.

The boys were having a starring competition while Kagome was talking to Shippo and the rest.

'It's rude to stare! Jeese can't you guys just be friends?' asked Kagome in her sad mental voice.

'**Hn,' **was all Hiei's mental voice said.

'I thought we were past the "Hn",' came Kagome amused reply.

'**I refuse to be "friends" with the hanyou,' **refused Hiei.

"Can I get anybody anything?" asked Kagome so sweetly that it seemed like the world was perfect. "Inuyasha? Shippo? Hiei?"

"No, arigoto," thanked Inuyasha.

"No," came Hiei's reply.

"No thanks mommy," said Shippo in his childish sweet voice.

'**Mommy?' **asked Hiei with one eyebrow raised.

'I'll explain later,' replied Kagome.

"So how's everybody?" asked Kagome.

"The monk's still a pervert, Sango's still beating him, Shippo's been complaining as usual and I've been trying to patch things up with my big bro," came Inuyasha's honest reply.

Kagome sighed then smiled as a mental picture came up of Sango beating Miroku.

"Nothing ever does change," said Kagome with a giggle.

"Mommy, who's that guy with the dark clothes?" asked Shippo as he looked at the rather frightening Hiei.

"Oh! This is Hiei my friend," introduced Kagome.

"What _IS_ he doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am where ever I want to be," snarled Hiei.

"As if she's my sister so get lost shorty," countered Inuyasha.

"A hanyou such as you has guts to challenge me," smirked Hiei as he looked at Inuyasha evilly.

Inuyasha stood up and so did Hiei.

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys just chill got it?" ordered Kagome while putting a hand and forcefully pushing down Inuyasha. 'Chill Hiei, I never expected you to completely lose self control like that.'

'**Hn, I never lost self control the hanyou was challenging me and so I accepted. With you interfering that just brought us even more tense,' **corrected Hiei's mental voice.

Inuyasha was just looking at his sister and rival Hiei's inside conversation.

"Am I missing something?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope Inuyasha, it's nothing!" said Kagome nervously.

"You're hiding something," pointed out Inuyasha a little annoyed.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell everyone something… its pretty serious and I don't know what u should do about it," said Kagome thinking about Gorin and how serious this could be.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Shippo has something to ask you," said Inuyasha poking the kitsune kit. "Don't you Shippo?"

"Mommy can I stay with you in this time?" asked Shippo in a sweet tone.

"Of course! I wouldn't allow it to be any other way!" smiled Kagome. "But I must warn you, things are going to get kinda…. Weird."

Kagome was trying to make the transfer off one time to another a little easier on him.

"Ew, mommy what's that smell? Inuyasha said it was something like pollute," complained Shippo.

"It's called pollution, after a while you'll get used to it," assured Kagome while stroking her son's hair.

"Ok mommy," Shippo yawned then curled up on Kagome's lap. "I'm tired mommy…"

And soon Shippo had drifted off to la la land, Kagome then picked up her son and brought him upstairs to her room and placed him on her bed with the cover on. She then descended to the kitchen again.

Inuyasha stood up and gave his sister a hug.

"I have to go now, big bro has a lot of work that he wants me to cover," said Inuyasha then released his sister. "Ja ne Kagome!"

"Ja ne Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she waved Inuyasha good-bye.

"Oh yah and shorty, L-O-S-E-R! Ha, ha," laughed Inuyasha as he disappeared into the well with a serge of light leaving a fuming Hiei.

Kagome had the TT look with a giant sweat drop on the side of her face.

"I guess that wasn't the best intro," sighed Kagome.

'**That is your brother!' **asked Hiei still fuming. (Inside himself of course)

'Uh, yah. That's Inuyasha for you, stubborn, ignorant, selfish and a jerk but he still has a good side he loves his friends like family,' replied Kagome.

'**Hn,' **fumed Hiei before disappearing to take out his anger on a demon before returning to Kagome to get his answers that he wanted NOW. 'I'm going to get to know about her past I am still in the shadows of it all…. Stupid hanyou he's messing with the wrong guy. What did I feel back there? When Inuyasha hugged Kagome? Jealousy?'

Hiei kept on thinking about that even when he was beating up a butterfly demon… it was pretty until Hiei attacked it and slit its poor body in half then licked his fingers.

"Pathetic soul… what a waste of perfect flesh," said Hiei.

The demon had seemed so happy the perfect thing to take his frustration out on even though Kagome wouldn't be too happy with him…

'Since when did I care about Kagome's thoughts?' thought Hiei even more frustrated.

Hiei decided to find Kagome and get his answers.

"Ah, that felt nice," sighed Kagome contently as she put a towel on her hair then got dressed into a pretty set of pyjama's and walked over to her pink bedroom only to find a bloody note on her dresser.

Kagome's tail swished with caution and her hairs started standing on end with her pointed ears perking up and her nose working like a magnet to scan the dried blood… It was about 1 day old blood, mixed with the blood was the over whelming scent of miasma.

"Gorin," said Kagome as she picked up the note and sniffed it for chemicals or drugs.

Shippo woke up and yawned.

"Mommy I can't sleep I want a song," moaned Shippo as he rubbed his eyes and slowly pushed off his covers.

"Ok, this song is part of a song that I know," said Kagome as she sat down beside her son. "It's called "Love will save the day"."

"Love will save the day,

Baby tomorrow,

Love will save the day,

The evolution,

Love will save the day,

Baby tomorrow,

Love will save the day…"

And Kagome's sweet song went on until Shippo was far off into a dazed dream.

Hiei had been watching and listening Kagome's sweet and gentle voice had lulled him and made him feel pure and so he decided to ask her his questions before he was put into a trans.

Hiei opened up the window to see Kagome sitting with her son on her lap he was asleep thank god. The kits annoying questions would get in the way.

'**So…' **said Hiei.

'You want to know everything don't you?' said Kagome.

'**Hn,' **said Hiei.

'Ok, it's not like my life is was as sad as yours,' sighed Kagome as she sent all that she knew about her past to Hiei through the mind.

Hiei stood there taking in on everything including the battle and how many blows she had taken. The blood pooling out of her arm from the stab that she had taken.

'**Hn, I have to leave now,' **said Hiei as he disappeared he wanted to figure out this new information of his best friend. 'Since when was Kagome my "best friend?"….'

**Dah end of that chapter! I know it took me a while but I just had a LOT of test this week and I needed to study them cuz I failed my last geo quiz. And while you guys are reviewing I'm just going to work on the next chapter! Yay! I have another story coming up that's going to be a Kurama and Kagome pairing, and then I have an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing coming up and a Yusuke and Kagome pairing. Wow that's a lot to do. Yep it should take me a month to get each of those up but about a week per chapter for this story. So REVIEW this time like come on! I'm being generous to you people for even putting up all these chapters! So this times 4 reviews or else no more writing on this until I get it! **

**My life is pitiful with a family such as mine… its not "physical abuse" but mental abuse, they make fun of me and stuff it's sad that's probably why I can give such great advice. Yep well-got problems then just tell me I can give you advice on it. **

**Ja ne… I need to go to the mall with my bitchy mother.**


	5. Being asked out and jealousy strikes!

Being asked out and jealousy strikes! It was Monday and Kagome was at school in her human form but she hadn't figured out on how to make her fangs disappear completely. All you could see were pointed teeth on either side of her mouth. 

"Kagome!" called one of her friends in the hallway.

"Yah,' said Kagome as she stopped to look at her friend.

"Hojo wants to see you at lunch!" said her friend.

'Oh great…' thought Kagome.

"I think he's going to ask you out!" called another of Kagome's friends.

"No du," said Kagome giving the TT look. "Tell him I'll go out with him and to set a when and where."

"Ok!" said the third friend.

'They all love to play match maker,' thought Kagome that's when she sensed something.

Kagome stopped what she was doing slamming her books into her locker not caring really then disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Kagome appeared again on the roof of her school in her human form. There she saw Yusuke.

"What do you want?" snapped Kagome.

"I know I'm going to regret this but don't take it personally when I take you to Koenma's," said Yusuke.

Then Kurama, and Kwabara came out of a portal.

Kagome transformed into her true self as a demoness then decided this wasn't the place to fight with these people. But under the circumstances she had no choice. Kagome was still in her school uniform but she was ready to fight at anytime.

Kagome's claws got long and her eyes were starting to turn red with anger that she was trapped.

"Leave me alone! I haven't done anything to deserve this!" snarled Kagome as she felt her hand joints crack sending a sickening feeling through Kagome's body. "I have no intention to fight and I would like to meet this Koenma person."

"And he wants to meet you," responded Kurama before using the communicator to make another portal. "Ladies first."

"No, I don't want to meet him in his office for I want to meet him in the field by my house," said Kagome. "He must see me at 7:00 on Wednesday or else he won't get a chance for a couple of weeks."

With that Kagome disappeared into thin air leaving most of the Spirit detectives in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was heading home in her human form, she wasn't so sure about this situation and that bothered her since Sesshomaru had always said "You must know your opponent before you do something to affect them."

Kagome then arrived at her home it was a peaceful enough place.

"I think I need to know more about this Koenma person he seems…" Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence when a kitsune kit jumped onto her. "Shippo!"

"Mommy, you're home early! Can I have a Popsicle?" asked Shippo innocently.

"Of course," said Kagome. "I want you to be careful, Shippo. These people are after me and I want you to hide if someone comes in that you don't recognise, if they find you use all your fox magic to escape. Got it?"

"Ok, mommy!" said Shippo as Kagome gave him a popsicle.

Kagome then set her son down onto the bed.

"I'll be back I just need to see someone," said Kagome as she went outside to find Hiei.

When Kagome was outside she smelt the air for any sign of Hiei but there was no trace of him. She checked for unusual auras and none were found.

'Hiei!' called Kagome through her mind.

Hiei had been at Koenma's when he heard her call for him in his mind.

'**What?' **asked Hiei.

'I have a question to ask you,' replied Kagome hoping that Hiei would have an answer for her.

'**Hn,' **Hiei didn't care but if she needed his help well I guess he could listen since nothing was happening.

'Ok, you know Koenma. Is he dangerous?' asked Kagome.

Hiei almost fell over at that! The Toddler dangerous? Him dangerous no way!

'**Ha, ha, ha,' **chuckled Hiei. **'The Toddler isn't dangerous.'**

'How in the seven hells was I suppose that he wasn't going to be dangerous then why are you Spirit Detectives working for someone so weak?' asked Kagome.

'**He's a prince,' **said Hiei.

'The mighty Hiei backing down to a prince? That must have been a sight. Let me guess he can banish something, or me' joked Kagome.

'**That's what he wants to do is take the Shikon no Tama and then banish you to the realm of the demons,' **said Hiei waiting for Kagome to answer.

'If this Koenma is after me he has something else coming, if he thinks I am going to be easy to catch I'll just go back to the past and then disappear allowing myself to be hidden from all,' said Kagome as she thought of what Koenma would look like.

'**Don't worry so much it's not like he can find you if I can't,' **said Hiei.

'Hiei,' said Kagome. 'Thanks, for being my best friend. I haven't been able to trust very many people ever since I accidentally broke the Shikon no Tama. You're the first even Hobo I mean Hojo had the odds against him for a friend even let alone boyfriend.' 

'**If I understand correctly he's after you to?' **asked Hiei.

'He wants me to be his girlfriend, won't stop asking because he never seems to get the hint and today he even asked me out AGAIN,' complained Kagome.

'**Most girls are over joyed to have a boy after them,' **said Hiei with a little confusment.

'Normally girls are over joyed to have a boy chasing after them but I just want a boy who actually cares and doesn't "dump" me like the rest of the humans do in relationships. I don't want a boy who's ordinary, I don't want to seem picky but after everything I have been through it's not exactly that easy. I want a boy who would love me no madder what and give me unconditional affection, but it's just a kind of love a demon would give and right now the only demon after me is Kouga,' sighed Kagome.

'**Hn,' **said Hiei. **'Got to go.' **

Kagome stretched then went back to her bedroom for Shippo and some sleep!

'Sleep, need sleep,' thought Kagome as she went inside for a nice long nap.

Kagome was sleeping as Hiei watched her from a nearby tree. The small kit known as Shippo was cuddled up in Kagome's arms; Hiei actually found himself becoming jealous of the small kitsune.

"So, Hiei's finally found someone," said a familiar voice.

"Kurama," eyed Hiei as he looked at Kurama on the tree trunk.

"You know that she's being hunted by us," said Kurama. "And by us I mean you to. We can't sacrifice this mission without a great loss for our reports."

"So," said Hiei with a shrug trying to hide his emotions for Kagome. "It's not like a I care about her."

"But I think you do and just to remind you she was asked out on a date by a teenage boy named Hojo, they're going to the movies Saturday at seven. Also today she wants to meet Koenma since it's Wednesday. It might not be a friendly visit but what am I to say. Just thought you might be interested," with that said Kurama went away to his by standard job of just watching for Kagome to come out of her house.

'Hn, it's not like she means anything to me,' thought Hiei but yet even the thought of Kagome was enough to make him feel a sense of purity and pleasure.

Hiei let a low growl escape his throat from the sense of pleasure he felt when Kagome sat on her bed doing her homework… practically naked except for a see-through shirt, a bra on, and shorts.

'HOLLY SHIT!' thought Hiei as he couldn't help but feel the intense fire burning inside of him.

It was getting heated and so he disappeared so he could get away from the –really badly wanted to be seen but a little to much for right now in the story- scene.

'Kagome,' thought Hiei, as he was a top of a sky scrapper. 'Wait a fucking minute! Kurama said she was asked out by… Hobo or something? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, she said hai! Wait a minute I know!'

With that Hiei smirked evilly to himself, hai this would work all work out.

"Perfect," smirked Hiei.

Kagome was now turning her lights off when a pair of red eyes seemed to pear in the room.

"Hiei," greeted Kagome with a knod and finally relaxing in a serge of bright pink, into her demoness form once again. "Here let me open the window for you. I don't feel like sparring tonight, stupid homework. I haven't even got all of it done!"

Kagome layed back and gave a frustrated growl with a swish from her fluffy tail as it rested on her mid stomach.

"I should have just stayed in the feudal era while I had the chance, I had forgotten about the stupid homework that regular ningens have to do," said Kagome as her eyes appeared closed. "Well, I gotta go see this Koenma person ja ne."

With that Kagome disappeared leaving Hiei and the kit in total shock.

Koenma was now waiting for Kagome to arrive at the place were she had told the Spirit detectives to tell him to wait.

Kagome suddenly appeared in front of Koenma in a miko gown specifically made for her tail and body. She had the Shikon no Tama on her neck.

"I believe you are Kagome?" asked Koenma trying to keep his cool at the intimidating Kagome.

"Are you Koenma?" asked Kagome wide eyed in disbelief of the puny Koenma.

"Hai," said Koenma.

"How come your so, so, so small?" asked Kagome leaning down so she could get a better view of the toddler. "How could you get all those Spirit Detectives to work for you when you look so… powerless?"

"Ah hem! I may be small but I am a prince!" said Koenma.

"Sure you are," said Kagome sarcastically.

"I AM!" screamed an enraged Koenma.

"Ok fine! But why in the world would you want me to be banished?" asked Kagome.

"Because you contain the Shikon no Tama, AND you're a demoness! You're not suppose to be in this world so you must have snuck in without my detections noticing," explained Koenma.

"What? There's two worlds?" asked Kagome.

"Three worlds actually…" and so Koenma explained everything to Kagome.

Kagome then explained her story and how she got this way.

"So you see, I have to stay in this world so I can go back in time and help my friends," explained Kagome. "But now I have to destroy this other demon that… is after me."

Kagome was now standing in the field with her eyes sparkling and starring off into the starry night sky.

"The night is beautiful, to bad life never is this beautiful," remarked Kagome as a sweet smile appeared onto her perfect face.

The wind blew her silver-tipped raven hair across her faces if leading its own way to the horizon.

"I need to leave now, I'm glad we could talk," with that said Kagome disappeared leaving a startled Koenma.

"Hn, glad we could get a chance to talk," said Koenma to no one.

A dark figure was hiding in the shadows fearing for her freedom unsure of what to do about the short man in the field with the one he would soon learn to love more then a friend. Seeing as she was safe he disappeared leaving the short man alone.

'I must see her again,' thought Hiei.

**I'm leaving it at that! Hai, this was 1 page shorter then the rest of my chapters but I had a monster writer's block and I just couldn't think of anything to do. So I had them meet up, Kagome and Koenma I mean. They exchanged stories for there perpose and Hiei watched over Kagome. Hiei's starting to get jealous with Kagome accepting to go on a date with Hobo… I mean Hojo! (Hai, I did say Hobo on perpose)**


	6. The Family Meets The Teens

The Family Meets The Teens 

Kagome heard a knock on her window, she walked over and pulled the window up and saw Hiei squatting in front of her.

"Koni," greeted Kagome. "What's up?"

"Do I need a reason?" asked Hiei in his –if it was possible- joking tone.

Kagome giggled a little then sat down.

"Guess not," replied Kagome. "We're good friends right?"

It was odd, Hiei had never had a best friend like Kagome before not even Kurama was this close to him and surprisingly it had happened in such a short amount of time. Hiei was starting to wonder if his relationship with his precious Kagome…

'Where the hell did that come from?' thought Hiei bewildered by his strange though.

"Hai, best friends," replied Hiei.

When Hiei was around Kagome he was free to be the _real_ him. Not the shallow mask he hid behind like a shield, for he was afraid. Afraid of seeming weak to people and demons, kindness was a sign of weakness but Kagome didn't think so.

"I find it kawaii that I can finally trust someone here in this time," said Kagome as she stared sweetly at Hiei giving him those eyes.

'Those gorgeous eyes…' thought Hiei, as he was mesmerized into her gaze.

Hiei then snapped back into reality when he heard a loud rumbling form a car and three doors being opened and shut.

"Kagome we're home!" called out Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh kami! Do you think I look ok to confront my family? Kami! What about my tail? I haven't even thought about this!" squealed Kagome in horror as pictures of her family rejecting her flashed into her mind.

'**Face it together?' **asked Hiei's mental voice.

'Hai, arigoto! Might as well meet the boy… I mean best friend while I'm at it,' came Kagome's exasperated mental voice. (To tell you the truth I really don't know what exasperated means!)

Kagome then took five big and soothing breaths.

"Ready?" asked Kagome.

"Hai," replied Hiei.

Now normally Hiei wouldn't meet someone's parents due to that undying feeling that he would be rejected but with Kagome… AS SURE AS HELL HE WOULD!

When Hiei was around Kagome he felt free, free from those who hated him and the undying love that only she could give him. He was always feeling so pure and so happy it was simple to figure this out now. Hiei was in love with Kagome and Kagome was in love with Hiei. And so Hiei's instinct told him to never leave her alone with someone that he didn't trust and quit frankly he didn't trust her mom, grand pa or the little boy known as Sota. But can you blame him? After everything that had been done to him when he was just a little apparition?

When the twosome reached the bottom of the stairs there was a loud _clunk _from Kagome's mom fainting from the sight.

'Well she took that surprisingly well,' said Kagome's mental voice to Hiei who mentally was laughing.

'**_Do you need help taking her to her room?' _**asked Hiei still mentally chuckling.

If there's one thing Kagome had learned with mental chats is how to slap someone mentally…

Mental slap

'**_Hn, baka no onna,' _**another mental slap. **_'Hn.'_**

It was easy to tell that Hiei was pissed but he was going to suck it up and just stand by his best friend. So he just walked with her while keeping a low profile.

When Grand pa saw Kagome his mouth dropped to the floor literally. Suddenly out of no were Kagome felt fifteen sacred sutras slap there stickiness onto her skin.

"HEY!" Now Kagome was pissed.

Then when Grand pa saw Hiei well triple the sacred sutras flew onto his skin and now for those holly grains….

"Grrrrr!" growled Hiei dangerously.

Then Kagome suddenly started sneezing and sneezing.

'**_What's wrong?' _**asked Hiei.

'I'm –sneeze- sick –sneeze-,' answered Kagome. 'Stupid scented grains they hert a inu's nose.'

"Grandpa!" screeched Kagome. "It's me KAGOME! Your Grand-daughter!"

"Kagome?" asked grand-pa.

"Cool Kagome's a demon!" squealed Souta as he ran to his demoness sister. "Oh! What a fluffy tail can I just touch it…?"

"OW!" yelped Kagome as her little brother tugged on her innocent fluffy tail. "That's attached Souta!"

"Oh right! Gomen Kagome," laughed Souta.

"And who might this youngster be?" asked Grand pa.

Kagome once again sneezed and covered her mouth with her tail and sneezed five times again.

"This is –sneeze- Hiei," Kagome suddenly started seeing double.

Hiei suddenly noticed that Kagome was getting hazy since her mind barrier went on and off in seconds.

'**_Kagome?' _**asked Hiei a bit concerned for her safety.

'He's near and…' Kagome then fell and Hiei was quick to catch her. 

A pair of curious eyes was watching in amazement from a tree not to far from them.

"Hiei, I never knew you had it in you."

With that the eyes disappeared, from the shadows.

Wow that was short but I just wanted to do something for anyone who actually reviewed! I know isn't it sad? Only 2 reviews but hey what can the author do it's the reader who let's me become successful so… reader I put my trust in you to review! And believe me next chapter is going to be HILLARIOUS! Kagome's sick now and then she starts hallucinating! It's going to be funny ONLY if I get 4 reviews!

**Ja ne or Later.**


	7. Hallucinations

Hallucinations 

Kagome woke up with her mind pounding like crazy; she saw a fuzzy black blur at the corner of her eye.

"Hn, morning," the blur said.

"What are you!" Kagome asked a little dumb founded that that 'blur' was Hiei.

Hiei just twitched at the stupidity of that question. He then starred at her with that look that said 'who the hell do you think I am, hm?'

"Are you God?" asked Kagome not knowing what was going on.

Fifteen mental laughs later….

**_'I am not Kami-sama I am Hiei,' _**mentally said Hiei.

"What are these voices in my head?" asked Kagome.

**_'I AM HIEI THIS IS MY VOICE TALKING TO YOU,' _**explained Hiei to the dumb founded Kagome.

"Oh! So this is a mentally thingy, you know doctors can cure things like this. Yep the nice doctor will take care of you," said Kagome as she grabbed Hiei's hand to take him to the doctors.

Hiei mentally hit his face and rolled his eyes as his beloved Kagome tried to drag him to 'the doctors' more like a hellhole.

'Beloved? Were did that come from?' he thought to himself as he tried to get out of the inu kijo grip. (Dog demoness)

There was only one problem since she was in her kijo form, which meant she had claws…

"Grrr," growled Hiei as he pushed Kagome away and suddenly she fell to the ground and started panting.

Hiei was afraid to touch the kijo now; her eyes were not open but closed. Her markings were glowing; her fangs and claws were getting larger.

When Hiei looked outside he saw that the moon was full the bliss air was different… then Hiei remembered something.

'Inu oni (dog demons) and other kinds of canine's can not control themselves on a full moon…' Then it hit Hiei like a ton of bricks Kagome wasn't able to control all her kijo powers meaning that she could transform if she knew how.

Kagome stood up behind Hiei with her bangs covering her eyes and a deadly smirk plastered on her face. Her blade was drawn as she approached behind Hiei with it in her hands the power of the moon was too much! She could not stand the painful power that if she didn't give into it then she would feel immense pain.

Suddenly Kagome's mind called out to Hiei as if to say 'run! Run and don't come back I can't control myself, RUN!'

Hiei received her message and realised that now that she had this little body fit that she was dangerous and inside back to her normal self except for this uncontrolled body of hers. When he received her message he had a decision to make leave his Kagome and survive or stay and try to help her control herself and only have a 60 chance that's he wouldn't try to kill him.

Hiei decided he was going to stick with her and take the chance of the 60. He just hopped she wouldn't be in to much pain and completely go insane since she would not only kill him but her entire family could get killed and she was a hazard to herself. If this problem were left without control then Koenma would definitely send Kurama, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kwabara.

While Hiei was talking Kagome was battling with herself, she knew that if she lost complete control then Hiei's life along with everyone else's would be in danger. Her eyes flashed back and forth some of control others of the need to kill. But she gave up she couldn't control herself any longer her instinct was to strong it just took over.

**Ok, I'm ending it there I just want everyone to know that since it's summer my family does a lot of things like camping, cottaging PLUS I go to my god parents by myself for a week in Montreal so as you can see I'm pretty busy. I'll try to post again as soon as possible so… comments? Questions? Anyone? Well gotta go ja ne D**


	8. Kagome

Kagome

Her eyes, red as blood, her face white as a bed sheet, and her breathing… continues pants. Fangs growing larger, claws growing sharper and stronger. Attitude changing senses sharpening and blood shed becoming more wanted by the second.

This is how you could describe the usually soothing and gentle Kagome. Everything was going wrong, very wrong. Hiei suddenly realised that he was holding onto Kagome. This meant that well… he liked her and the more serious part she was prone to kill him in about 5 seconds.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and BAM! There was a sudden burst of spiritual energy. It snaked its way through the room but it didn't touch Hiei….

Suddenly Kagome blacked out, the energy stopped, and she dropped to the floor. Her heart rate was low and her blood thick like molasses, she obviously was going to die.

'It happened so… so… fast…' thought Hiei as he picked up Kagome's limp body.

It wasn't fair…. But why did she suddenly stop? Hiei looked outside to find the moon fading and the sun coming up. Then Hiei heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. They had to hide… and so Hiei being able to disappear and re-appear decided that he would take her to Koenma's for close examination and maybe some training…

'Mmmmm…' thought Kagome as she woke up. 'Ow… my head!'

Kagome moved and turned, her tail twitched uncontrollably and her head pounded with pain.

'GOD! MY HEAD!' thought Kagome as she winced at the pain.

She could barely walk in the white room that she was held captive in. She knew what this place was… this was the place where she had been captured and taken to.

The speaker above started speaking saying something about someone entering her white cage. In came men in white suits matching the room they had anystetics in needles, almost treating her like an animal they pulled her to the floor, they were strong… but not strong enough.

In one almost fatal blow using little strength Kagome had them flying off her and landing into the squishy walls of the white almost blinding room. She couldn't control herself training set it and what Sesshoumaru had told her was if anyone tried to hert her, she had to kill them. And so there she went trying to kill each and every one of them. 0

'Well there goes common sense,' thought the unseen figure in the room, suddenly he saw a pair of blood red eyes and claws coming straight for him.

"GRRRRRRRR!" was the sound the ravenous dog kijo made as she came plummeting straight for Hiei.

"KAGOME!" yelled Hiei in an almost ordering voice.

Kagome stopped in mid air she actually was hovering one of the most complicated things she could do. She looked at him tears in her eyes, she then realised what she had almost done. Emiadiatly she looked away from Hiei to ashamed to look at him in the eye. She was going to go back to the feudal era, possibly forever. That was the only place she could live in peace with herself. Of course she'd miss Hiei but it was better that then for her to kill him.

2 days later

Kagome was packed up, all her things. Her room was empty except for a closet, desk and bed. She was moving to the feudal era… Again. She was probably just going to live on her own roaming and killing those who stood in her way.

Meanwhile

'Grrr,' growled Hiei in his mined.

He couldn't talk to Kurama about Kagome, it would be to embarrassing, and he couldn't even FIND Kagome for that matter! And what made it worse was that Koenma told him that if he didn't find Kagome in record time and 'protect' her until Koenma could find a reasonable banishment the Hiei would be in trouble.

Let's just say today wasn't Hiei's day. Suddenly Hiei had an idea of what to do; he used the Jagan to locate Kagome's unprotected thoughts at the time. He then went to track her down.

With Kagome

She sensed several auras coming her way all but one she couldn't recognize. The aura was dark and mysterious.

'HIEI!' gasped Kagome in her mind so she blocked all her thoughts but it was to late he had found her.

Hiei just kicked open the window and caught Kagome right in the middle of packing her toothbrush. She stopped and looked at him then turned her head, Hiei wouldn't touch her (damn you masculine pride!).

"Hiei, I'm sorry about what happened," said Kagome as she continued to shut her suitcase and finally start to leave.

Hiei lunged forward to the elegant beauty and pressed his lips against hers, all Hiei could think about was she, at the moment the taste of her lips against his. He grabbed the back of her neck pressing further; he parted her lips and slipped his tongue in.

It had taken Kagome a couple seconds to react but soon she was just simply relaxed. But she had to leave him so she wouldn't hurt him so she broke the kiss and jumped out the window with her suitcase.

There she rushed to the shrine house and was followed by Hiei, her hair whipped in the sun. While her long tail proved to be something difficult to manuver with. Her kimono was sport-like. Specially made from an albino demons skin from her brother Sesshoumaru.

It was like one of those high-speed chases that you get when someone's speeding. One thing, they were going as fast as light it self. Basically one demon was trying to catch a demoness in a high-speed chase in which case one had a sooner start. Both equal in speed and power.

"Kagome!" yelled the three-eyed demon known as Hiei.

Kagome wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally her arm hit a tree in her yard and she dropped something from her pocket, it was a locket. One with her in it with all her friends in the feudal era, Kagome didn't have time to grab it!

So she just left it there, she jumped down the well in a blinding blue light. Hiei ran and noticed something on the ground that smelt like Kagome he grabbed it and opened up the golden locket, inside was Kagome's friends and she.

Hiei put it on his neck promising he'd return it to Kagome. He then ran to the well house. Opened the old wooden doors and jumped in. There was another blinding flash of blue and he to was gone.

They weren't seen for days….

(Gasps) What a nice ending right? Well anyways I'm dedicating this chapter to all my reviewers. Heh, sorry for not writing in like a month but I was busy! Seriously I have a life beyond this computer! I do! I swear! You still don't believe me, well anyways I got to go, so REVIEW OR DIE!

**Bye and I need 10 reviews before the next chapter, Later! Ja ne!**


	9. Tired

**Tired**

"Kagome," said Hiei as he followed his favorite demoness, Kagome into the forest.

Kagome was silent.

"Kagome," said Hiei with a little more force, then again silence.

"Kagome!" Hiei said with more enthusiasm of trying to get her attention.

They had been in this silence for two days already, not a single peep coming from Kagome. All she did was stare straight on and walk, and walk.

"KAGOME!" yelled Hiei as he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her around to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you here…" she said as the tears held their position in her eyes and didn't dare to shed. "I didn't want you to come. This is a place like no other. No rules apply like the Tournaments. If they get a chance they'll kill you. There's no practice with the enemy you die. This is where I am most at home."

"Kagome, I came here on my own," Hiei said.

Then Hiei realised he had talked with Kagome more then he did with his friends. Was she his girlfriend? Just like all the other girls and human guys? Or was she something more special? But most importantly… what was going on?

"You came here, on your own free will?" asked Kagome as she stopped dead in her tracks to look at the demon.

Kagome's long black hair was whisping around in the breeze. As the leafs of the tree's rustled their brown, yellow, and red colours. The dense foliage left good camouflage for the twosome.

"Yes," stated Hiei as he realised he was still holding onto Kagome's hand and let go.

"We'll sleep here," said Kagome as she turned around and grasped out her katana.

In one swift movement, Kagome whipped out 3 trees. This is where they would be sleeping.

The twosome did not sleep far apart for warmth was becoming an issue, a fire would be too risky at this time of the year. So Hiei and Kagome were only 2 feet apart, they used Kagome's long tail for a blanket.

The blinding morning rays spread across the sky. The smell of wood lay dense in the forest, the dew spread across the leaves and ground. The grass swayed as if it was dancing, as the twosome continued to sleep.

"Hm… they look tasty!" hissed a snake demon to its fellow snake.

"Yesss let usss eat them!" hissed the other as he went forward to grab Kagome's hair.

Suddenly flame red eyes snapped open, all the snake demons had time to do was blink before they're guts lay spred across the forest floor.

Kagome was such a heavy sleeper, that she didn't even wake up! Oh well, Hiei picked her up and continued to walk away from where they were.

"Kagome wake up," said Hiei as he continued to look for a safer spot.

But Kagome didn't stur.

"Kagome wake up!" growled Hiei.

All Kagome did was turn over and press her face to his chest. Suddenly a creeping hot blush smeared across Hiei's face.

What was this feeling? It was… fuzzy? Whatever it was, it was quite (as humans would say) butterfly-in-your-stomach-like. It was actually a good feeling, for once he felt good inside about what he was doing.

"Kagome, it's time to wake up," whispered Hiei, with his cold eyes aflame.

"No…" whispered Kagome in her sleep as she didn't even stur.

But all was ok, soon she would wake up, but for now she slept.

The soft pitter-patter of rain dripping from the sky onto the trees and hitting the back of Hiei's neck. The roaring scent of wet wood spun in and out of Hiei's nose with every breath. Hiei decided to take shelter under a near-by tree; there He set down Kagome on the dry grass. He sat there waiting for her to awaken….

**Ta dah! Once again I came through and put in another chapter! I know it's been a Hell of a long time since I last updated, but assignments don't just do themselves! Oh well, I responded to your reviews. But I'm sorry for this chapter not being very long, I couldn't think of anything else to put….**

**Well, Ja ne! Ookami out.**


End file.
